One Less Weasley
by xox-brittany
Summary: This is another one of those 'dear Fred' Fan Fictions. But I'm trying to make more of a story out of it, instead of just letters addressed to Fred. Let me know what you think. Reviews are awesome, and greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**One less Weasley**

Chapter One:

_Dear Fred;_

_ Has it been a year already? It feels like a life time. Ron's been helping me out with the joke shop. He's good company, but he's nothing like you. I'm lost without you Freddie. I have no motivation to pull pranks, or to laugh even. I have no motivation to do anything without you by my side. You're my other half, and I love you. Please come back._

_-George_

It's been exactly a year since the battle of Hogwarts. George sat in his room at the burrow, with tear stained parchment in his hand, as he wrote a letter to his beloved twin brother, who lost his life fighting in a war that never should have happened. George knew that Fred would never read the letters, but George liked writing them. Getting his feelings out made him feel a slight bit better during the saddest of times.

"George, it's me. Can I come in?" Ginny was knocking on the door.

"Yeah." George mumbled, as he stuffed his parchment under his pillow.

"Was that a letter to Fred?" Ginny asked as she stepped into the room.

"Wha-?"

"You don't have to be embarrassed about writing to him. We all do it. I do, Ron does, Bill, Charlie, Mum, Dad, even Percy." Ginny sighed. "You're not alone…"

"Really?"

"Ginny nodded. "Can I see?"

George pulled the parchment out from under his pillow and handed it to Ginny.

Ginny read over it slowly. "It's really beautiful." Ginny said as tears formed in her eyes.

George's bottom lip began to tremble. "I miss him so much."

Ginny pulled George into a hug, and let him cry on her shoulder. "Me too George, Me too."

**Yes, I understand that it's kind of short… I've wrote a few more chapters. But for time being I'm only posting this one chapter. I want to know what people think, because I know there are lots of people who write 'dear Fred' fan fictions. So please, let me know what you think. And if you like it, I'll post the next chapter a.s.a.p. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

_Dear Fred; _

_I was just talking to George. He's really hurting, so am I. I let him cry on my shoulder, he let me cry on his. I want my brother back. Yeah, I've got plenty. George, Ron, Bill, Charlie and Percy are all there… But there's a gap where you're suppose to be. I want that gap filled again. Why did you have to go? Why so early? You had your whole life ahead of you. I want everything to be back to normal. We all know that, that won't happen. And our big family will never be whole again. I miss you._

_Ginny_

Once Ginny returned to her room after comforting George, she wrote her own letter.

It has after all been a whole year since the battle of Hogwarts. She felt that it was the right thing to do. After she finished writing her letter, she read it over a few times, as she cried. Ginny wasn't the type of girl to cry much. But when it came to the loss of Fred, she couldn't help herself. When she was around others she tried to stay strong for their sake. And she normally succeeded. Except George being the only exception. Ginny was always able to cry her hear out in company of George. Sometimes she could see Fred in George's eyes. She knew that they were two different people, but because they were identical she couldn't help but imagine she was with Fred again.

"Kids! Breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.

Each Weasley child made their way down the stairs to the kitchen slowly.

"How many pancakes does each of you want? Ginny? Ron? Bill? Charlie? Fred? I mean George! I'm so sorry!" Mrs. Weasley squeaked as she tried to hold back tears.

"Don't worry Mum; I don't mind being called Fred. It makes me feel like he's still around." George sighed. "And, I'll have two pancakes please."

Each Weasley had two pancakes. Except for Ron, who insisted on having only one. Ron was usually the biggest eater of all the Weasley's. He usually would have had for more, but today was different.

Ron ate about half of his pancake before he asked if he could be excused.

"But you hardly finished your pancake!" Mrs. Weasley objected.

"Not hungry…" Ron shrugged.

"Molly, just let him go…" Mr. Weasley spoke softly.

"Oh, Alright. Very well, you may be excused."

"Thanks." Ron stood up, pushed in his chair, and walked up the stairs to his room.

**Sorry for such a long wait. I know it's really short. But I'm pretty sure each chapter will tend to be quite short. But please, do tell me what you think. Reviews will be great! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

_Dear Fred;_

_Mum made her special pancakes today. I know how much you loved them. I could hardly finish one. How pathetic is that? I can't eat as much as I used to. I'm too busy thinking about you. How I wish I could be the victim of another Fred and George prank. I've tried to persuade George into pranking me. It's no use though. He says he can't prank without you. And I really truly believe him. You two were always side by side, and did everything together. I wouldn't be surprised if he never pranked again. I know I never told you this enough, but I love you Fred. Please come back, you can call me Ickle Ronniekins when ever you want._

_Ron_

Ron as well, decided to write a letter to his lost brother. Fred and George used to call

him Ickle Ronniekins, and Ron hated it more than anything. But at this moment he wished he could be called Ickle Ronniekins just one last time. He's even tried to persuade George into calling him in. But he refused and said _"It wouldn't feel right." _Nothing seemed to feel right without Fred. Even though there were more people in the house, because Bill, Charlie, and Percy all returned home to be with their family during this rough time. The house still felt empty.

As Ron sat on the edge of his bed in his room, with tears slowly streaming down his cheeks, his stomach growled. Ron knew he wasn't that hungry, it was just something that happened once in a while, telling him that he should eat something.

Ron always looked up to his older brothers, especially Fred and George. They weren't Prefect or Head Boy, or anything like that. They were Fred and George the pranksters. Ron admired that about them because they never once tried to outshine one of the eldest. They stuck to their pranking, because that's what they were good at. Ron admired them because of their humor, and it devastated him that he probably never would hear that humor again. That's why Ron liked helping George out in the joke shop, because he got to get a closer look at the products that Fred and George created _together_.

***Cough, Cough* **

Ron heard someone standing outside his door. He stood up, whipped his tears off his face with the back of his hand, and proceeded to the door and opened it.

There stood Percy.

"Percy?" Ron said with confusion in his voice. Ron and Percy have never got along very well. Because Percy had betrayed the family years ago, because he believed that Ron's best friend Harry, was lying about the return of Voldemort. Ron could never forgive Percy about that. And Percy understood completely.

"Uhm. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Percy mumbled.

Ron nodded, and opened the door more fully, so Percy could step in.

"Uhm, what's up?" Ron questioned.

"Read this, and let me know what you think." Percy handed over a piece of parchment to Ron. Ron glanced at it.

"It's a letter to Fred."

"I know it is. Just let me know what you think."

Ron nodded, and began to read:

_Dear Fred;_

_I'm sorry. Sorry for everything. I'm sorry I wasn't a better brother. I will never forgive myself for the way I treated you and the rest of the family. I was an awful brother. I just loved my job too much. But after everything that's happened, I think I've found on thing I love more than my job. You. No one knows this. But I cry every night before I go to sleep. I can't forgive myself Fred, and I just can't live with the guilt. Please come back, and take away all the pain._

_Percy_

Ron finished reading, and he looked up at Percy. "You cry?"

Percy nodded. "Every night."

"It's really nice." Ron said as he handed the parchment back to Percy.

"Thanks." Percy said with a half smile. "Anyways, I should go… Uhm, thanks for reading it." Percy walked out of Ron's room, closing the door behind him. Leaving Ron sitting in his room by himself, as a single tear rolled down his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

As Percy walked down the hallway back to his room, Charlie came charging up the stairs, and crashed into Percy, making him almost fall over in the process.

"Oh. Sorry Percy." Charlie said as he turned away, not even looking at Percy, and headed to his room. Percy proceeded to his room too,

Meanwhile in Charlie's room, he too was writing a letter to their deceased brother.

_Dear Fred;_

_I know, you must think I'm a terrible brother, spending all my time in Romania with the dragons, never coming down to visit. Not even coming to help fight in the war. Maybe if I did, things might have ended differently. You may still be alive. I regret my life decisions every day. I just wish I got to watch my prankster brothers grow up. I know I haven't come home in way too many years, but as soon as I heard the news, I came rushing home. When I arrived, everyone was sitting in silence crying. Especially George. He's really broken. Heck, all of us are. But George more so. Growing up, you and George loved dares, and did pretty much everything you were dared to do. I've got a dare for you. I dare you to come back. No chickens out._

_Charlie_

Charlie finished up his letter. He sat his parchment and quill next to him, as he put his face in his hands, and let himself cry.

This was the first time Charlie's returned home in many years. And sitting in his old room, he had while growing up at the Burrow, brought back way too many memories.

He glanced around the room, taking it all in. All of the dragon posters were on his wall exactly where he left them, when he moved to Romania. It felt good to be back, but it hurt a lot too. Most of the memories he had of living at the Burrow, was getting pranked by Fred and George from time to time.

Charlie half smiled at his thoughts, with silent tears flowing down his cheeks. "I miss you." He mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

_Dear Fred;_

_If this is just another one of your pranks, you better cut it out now. Because it's not the slightest bit funny. I've decided to come back to the burrow for the time being. I've left Fleur and Shell Cottage, because she insisted on being alone for a while. She seems pretty devastated about your death. I don't blame her. She really wishes she would have got to know you better. And now, it seems like she never will. I miss you Fred. I wish there was a way to let you come back. George has been asking Harry where the Resurrection stone is. But mum keeps telling him it wouldn't be the same. That may be true, but if it would let us talk to you again, it's worth a try…_

_Bill_

Once Bill finished writing, he sat down his parchment and quill, and decided he needed to do something to occupy himself. So, he decided to help Molly in the kitchen.

Bill made his way down the stairs, and poked his head into the kitchen.

"Need any help Mum?"

Molly immediately picked up a pile of parchment, and said "Just do me a favor, and finish clearing the table." And with that, she left the kitchen.

Molly ran into the sitting room, where Arthur sat in silence. Molly took a seat on the couch next to him. With trembling hands, Molly began to write a letter to Fred from the two of them. Arthur wrapped his arms around Molly to comfort her.

_Dear Fred;_

_Your Father and I love you Fred. As much as it may have seemed that we chose favorites, that's not the slightest bit true. We love each of our children equally. You may have not been head boy, or prefect, but that doesn't mean we love you any less. You know that clock we have? Your hand turned to 'lost' when we returned home after the war, and George's followed you there. He's lost without you Fred. I had to take that clock down; I just couldn't bear to keep it up any longer. We love you Fred, and we miss you more than anything._

_Mum & Dad_

After Molly finished writing out their letter. Her, and Arthur sat there silently crying together.

"Mum, Dad. Harry and Hermione are here." Bill called out from the kitchen.

Molly hoped off the couch, whipped away her tears, and walked into the kitchen, Arthur followed.

"Harry! Hermione!" Molly gave each of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "It's really good to see you two."

"You too, Mrs. Weasley." Harry and Hermione said together.

Molly smiled weakly. "Ron's upstairs in his room, just go on up."

Harry and Hermione nodded, left the kitchen and headed up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Harry and Hermione walked up the stairs slowly, then approached Ron's door. Hermione knocked, and then pushed open the door. There sat Ron, his letter to Fred in his hand. When he saw Harry and Hermione he sat his parchment next to himself, and stood up. Harry and Ron hugged each other. Then Ron turned to Hermione, who wrapped her arms around Ron Immediately, and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"It's nice to see you two." Ron mumbled as he pulled away from Hermione's hug.

Neither Harry nor Hermione said anything. But Hermione out stretched her arm holding two pieces of parchment, handing them to Ron. Both letters addressed to Fred.

"Harry and I both wrote one." Hermione spoke softly. "We thought you may want to read them." She was trying to hold back her tears.

"Yeah, thanks." Ron said as he sat back down on his bed. Both Harry and Hermione taking a seat on either side of him, as Ron began to read.

_Dear Fred;_

_This is terrible. I'm so sorry, that this had to happen to you that you had to leave your family behind like this. They need you. Harry and I have been coming to visit the burrow regularly and it feels so empty without you. When I used to visit, there was always laughter, and you all seemed like such a happy family. Not any more. George no longer laughs or smiles. I sense that he's lost without you Fred. I know we were never really 'close' friends. But you've always treated me like family, and I love you for that._

_Hermione_

Ron looked up from the parchment, and smiled at Hermione for the first time in a long time. He gently pecked a kiss on Hermione's cheek. "It's beautiful. Thanks."

Ron flipped to the next piece of parchment to read Harry's letter.

_Dear Fred;_

_I am so sorry Fred, this was never meant to happen, and you weren't supposed to die for me. You belong at the burrow, with your family. You know, George has been asking me where the Resurrection stone is, your mum keeps telling him it won't be the same. It's true it wouldn't… But I'd give it to him if only I knew where I left it. I'd love to be able to see you again, and tell you all of this to your face, instead of in a letter you'll never read. You have no idea how much guilt I have. I feel like somehow this is entirely my fault. I bet if I sacrificed myself sooner, you'd still be alive. This is my fault Fred, and I'm sorry. I hope you're in a better place, and pranking with my dad. He was a prankster just like you. I have a feeling both of you died laughing. I just know it._

_- Harry_

"Harry, it's not your fault… You didn't do anything to make them die. You need to stop beating yourself up over this…" Ron said once he finished reading.

Harry shrugged. "You may be right, but it still doesn't take away all the guilt and pain I feel."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

_Dear Weasley Clan + Hermione & Harry;_

_Georgie, please don't be upset. I don't like it. You can smile and laugh again, don't worry. I won't be mad if you're happy without me. I want you to be happy. Even if I'm not around, we'll always be Gred and Forge. Oh, and please continue pranking. You're a brilliant pranker Georgie. Even if you don't start right away, at least call Ron, Ickle Ronniekins, he's dying to be called that again. But please remember to smile, smile extra for the both of us. I love you Georgie, stay holey._

_Oh Ginny, the family will never be back to normal again, but you need to stay strong. Keep George company, I think he needs it. Remind him to smile. And you too, smile Ginny, I want you to be happy with or without me in the picture, you're still Weasley's, and Weasley's are known for their smiles, and red hair. Stay Ginger. I love you little sister._

_Ickle Ronniekins, alive or dead, I will always call you that. Don't say George will never prank again, just give him time, he'll come round. He'll be a brilliant pranker all on his own, I know he will. Ronniekins not eating? I never thought I'd see the day. Those pancakes are bloody brilliant. Please start eating again, and eat double for me. I miss mums cooking. I love you too. You were probably one of my favorite prank victims._

_Percy you prat. You may have been a bad brother, but that doesn't mean we all hated you. You're a Weasley, we could never hate you. You love me more than your job? That's a lie. There's nothing you love more than your job. But I love you too. You cry? I am shocked. Percy Weasley a crier? I never would have guessed. But seriously, you need to stop. You don't need to feel guilty; I don't blame anything on you. I'm sorry, I can't come back. You're going to have to get over the pain on your own. Sorry. Please be happy, and smile._

_Charlie, you're not a terrible brother, and you never were. Working with dragons was your thing, I'm glad you followed your dreams. You may have not seen us grow up, but we looked up to you. You may have not been around much, but you really were a great brother. You dare me huh? Too bad I can't go through with it. If I could, I'd come back for sure._

_Bill, I'm afraid that this isn't a prank, this is the real deal. I wish I could have got to know Fleur a bit more too, tell her I say hi though. The Resurrection stone eh? Yeah, I'm afraid that it wouldn't be the same either. Don't worry though; we'll see each other again someday. Probably not anytime soon, but we will._

_Mum, Dad, I never assumed you loved George and I any less, because of our trouble making habits, and by the way, I am sorry for always causing trouble. George and I enjoyed causing problems for everyone. But I'm extremely sorry; I know we never said that enough. The famous Weasley clock? George is lost? That can't be true. Last time I checked he was still at the burrow. Just give him some time, sooner or later he'll find his way home again. And you can put the clock back where it belongs._

_Hermione, you have nothing to be sorry about. Why are you sorry? No laughter in the Weasley house? That just won't do now will it? Georgies not lost, he's home, he just needs help from you lot to stay there. Hermione, you are family. Especially now you're dating Ron. You two are finally together right? It's about time. George and I knew it would happen one day. Too bad I'm not around to see it though._

_Famous Harry Potter, no one died for you, yes we died trying to save you, but not for you. Please remember that. I think the Resurrection stone should just stay lost, because too be honest, I don't think I'd want to watch George break down in front of me. He needs to move one, and seeing me again won't help. Harry, you don't need to feel guilty about anything, please stop it. Nothings your fault Harry, everything happens for a reason. We may not know what the reason is, but there always is one. Your dad is great Harry, you know, you look a lot like him, but you have your mother's eyes. They want you to know how proud they are of you. Yes, we did die laughing, and I personally couldn't ask for it any other way. Let's talk about you and Ginny for a sec. You better take good care of her Potter, or else I will haunt you._

_Thank you all for your letters. I love you all, and I hate not being with you anymore. Your letters were all very touching, but you must all stay strong for each other. And me. Please stay strong for me, and I want you all to be happy. I'll see you all again someday, but until then, I love you all._

_Fred_

_**THE END**_

**So, there it is, the end of this fan fiction. Please let me know what you think. I'm thinking about writing another 'letters to Fred' fic, but in the next Generation, with all the kids writing letters to their uncle Fred. Please let me know whether or not this is a good idea! Thank you all so much for reading. **


End file.
